An exhaust gas sensor with a sensor element that is surrounded by two protective tubes on a side facing the exhaust gas and which is additionally protected by a porous fiber package is described in German Patent No. DE 200 04 514. The fiber package is disposed between the two protective tubes and is meant to protect the sensor element from thermal shock by water droplets hitting the sensor element. In particular if the exhaust gas sensor is used as primary catalytic converter or raw emission sensor, the sensor element can get damaged by sulfur compounds contained in the exhaust gas.